


Neighbor

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Bayley comes to look at an apartment and meets the neighbor.





	Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - Two Side-by-Side Apartments

Bayley steps off the elevator and makes her way around the corner to the apartment door.  She takes a deep breath as she knocks.  She just hopes that whoever lives here isn’t like the last roommate she had.  When the door opens, Bayley sees who she presumes is Becky.

 

“You must be Bayley,” the woman says with a thick Irish brogue.

 

Bayley nods.  “That’s me,” she says with a small smile.

 

“I’m Becky.  Come on in.”

 

Bayley walks in and closes the door behind her.  “Wow.”  She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but it was too late to pull it back.

 

“As the ad said, it’s a two bedroom, one bathroom.  Balcony with a decent view.  You can see the main area here.”

 

Bayley looks around.  This is definitely bigger than her last place.  “I do have a chair that I would like to bring with me.  I mean if I get the place I mean.”

 

“That’s not a problem.  We could rearrange the living room.  I want whoever moves in to feel like this is their place too.  It’s not just mine.  Have a look around.  Let me know if you have any questions.”  Becky points to the door to the right of the TV.  “That’s the available room.”

 

“This is perfect,” Bayley says after she finishes looking around the apartment.  She looks over when the door opens, frowning a bit when a long haired man walks in.

 

“Bec, do you have…?”  The man stops when he sees Bayley.  “Hi.”

 

Bayley smiles a little.  “Hi.”  She knows she shouldn’t be staring at him like this, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Bayley, this is my neighbor, Roman Reigns.  Roman, this is Bayley.  She’s looking at the apartment.”

 

Roman nods.  “Nice to meet you, Bayley.  Sorry to interrupt.”

 

“No problem.  What do you need, Big Man?”

 

“Oregano.  I thought I had a new bottle, but I don’t.”

 

Becky gestures toward the kitchen.  “Yeah, help yourself.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Bayley looks at Becky, finally forcing herself to look away from Roman.  “So this place is perfect.”

 

Becky smiles as she claps a little.  “Yay.  I don’t think I need to say anything else other than it’s yours.”

 

“Really?  That’s great.  Thank you.”

 

Bayley shifts her bag so she can get her key from her pocket.  She groans when she drops the small box in her other arm.  “Naturally,” she groans.  She unlocks and opens the door.

 

“Here, let me help,” a deep voice says behind her.

 

Bayley turns, smiling when she sees Roman standing there.  “Thank you,” she says.

 

“No problem.”  Roman grabs the box and follows Bayley inside.  “It’s Bayley, right?”

 

“Yeah.  Good memory.”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.”  Roman smiles.  He watches as she sets the couple things she has down. 

 

“You can just put that anywhere.”  She tightens her ponytail as she looks at him once again.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

 

“It would appear that you and Becky are close.”

 

Roman nods.  “Yeah, we are.  And you’ll get used to everything that goes on.”

 

“I’m sure I will.”  She smiles at Roman.  “How long have you lived here?”

 

“As in the apartment?  Four years.  I’ve been in the city for ten.  You been here long?”

 

“Little over a year.  Love it so far.  Things are looking up for me.”

 

“Good.  I should head to my place.”

 

“Of course.  I’m sorry I kept you.” 

 

“You didn’t.”  Roman grins.  “I’ll see you later, Bayley.”


End file.
